Betroth? I Think Not
by ZombieZombiiie
Summary: What happens when your father tries to marry you off for his own gain? and what happens when he chooses Alois Trancy? Alice can only take so much...just how much will she be pushed to her limit? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

(Alice's pov)

I sat across from the head of the household, Earl Trancy. His eyes were icy blue most likely his heart was iced over to, at least what I remember before he was kidnapped. My father was trying to marry me off. Again. I stared at his platinum blond hair mostly I stared at his cow lick that hung towards the left. He turned to meet my eyes but was quickly drawn back into the conversation. I dug my fingers into my satin lilac dress. I was getting more agitated by the minute. If my father had hair, I would have pulled him by his hair out of this stupid place. "I will consider the engagement" Earl Trancy said. Finally it's over. I stood a little too quickly almost tipping over my chair in the process. I straightened my dress out, pink roses surrounded the bottom, Other pink roses started at my left shoulder trailing down my right side starting the roses around the bottom. Too many roses for my liking. Earl Trancy walked us out. His butler meeting my father at the tattered carriage. The butler held out his hand to help my father.

Father was waiting for me in the carriage. I stood on the first step down. Alois I think his name was stood a foot away, watching our departure. "It's not going to happen, so don't even consider it." I said defiantly. I've played my father's game long didn't respond right away. "I didn't know your were the one making the choice." He paused "If it's a game you want to play then so be it." He smiled at me. Then started laughing. How dare he, he acts just like a child. I was fuming and losing my temper all together. I did the most unlady like thing, I spat right next to his solid black shoe. That did it, his smile was gone, replaced with anger. Now it was my turn to smile. I smiled the biggest smile I could manage and walked away down to where my father was waiting.

Alois's butler held out his hand to help me into the carriage. Not wanting to, I took it and off we went. "You better have behaved yourself" he stated as he was reading some kind of book with no lettering on the cover. Good he didn't see what I did. That brat would have probably declined if I hadn't made a stupid choice but I still couldn't help but smile. Now I do understand that I had stooped down to his childish level and I will continue to do so because if it's a game he will play, I will win. I looked at my father. He looked tired, his eyes eyelids were droopy and he was yawning constantly. Guess that's what old age does to you.

My father wants to start his own business with whom I marry. My father's wealth has been decreasing ever so quickly. He is an alcoholic and a gambler. So he didn't have much to offer other than my looks, as he would say. He had more than he let on. I mean we're not poor yet, if he keeps up his shenanigans we will be. Of course now I was the one being gambled away. He did own at least two business. One a toy factory, nothing compared to Earl Phantomhive's. Second Adult things and gambler games. The toy factory was going out of business in due time.

"Mother!" I shouted. We pulled up to our manor and my sickly mother stood outside waiting for us. For a second I froze in terror. Then I jumped out of the carriage and ran to her. "is everything ok, are you alright?" She pulled me into a hug. "everything is alright dear, the doctor says I can start walking around again" smiling she pushed me back some, still keeping her hands on my shoulder. She was looking me over. She looked proud even though I gave her no reason to be proud. "come" She says. "Oliver has made tea, we must talk"

We sat out in the garden on a blanket enjoying tea. I studied how pale and weak she looked. Her cheek bones basically sticking out of her face. She looked a little better, stronger. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun. She was still so skinny and fragile. We've had plenty of doctors come by and they still can't Identify what she has. They all say if it keeps getting worse, she her health will eventually decline till deceased. They all tell me she will make it but I know this is a lie. I eavesdropped once on my father and one of her doctors. They said she wouldn't make it, after that I ran and cried in a closet. Soon after Oliver found me and tried cheering me up but that didn't work to well but by the time I was requested by my mother to enjoy a cup of tea I was better.

Oliver our butler served us Herbal Tea of Rosehips, an evening tea. I was scared. I didn't want to hear any bad news, I couldn't take it. Minutes seemed to have passed before she spoke. "your father says you behaved today, does that mean you're willing to accept the engagement?" I almost laughed. I only semi-behaved because everyone knows I'm not going to betroth anyone my father tries to pick. "no" I looked away from mothers confused look.

If I was to be betrothed it should have been done long ago. As if reading my mind my mother started to speak again. "You were betrothed to Alois" I looked at her confused. "that was before he was kidnapped, your father went today to ask him if he still wished to be betrothed to you" she paused, watching me. "when Alois returned we should have went then to ask but as you know I have been sick. I know why you refuse your father's orders but if Alois agrees to the engagement that started when you were children then you must make us proud and follow it out as well Alice"She sighed and took a sip of her tea, she looked blissful I didn't care to hear anymore, I said a quick goodbye and ran to the barn.

I swung open the the two huge doors. I grabbed a saddle and put it on Angel. A black stallion with a white spot on her left ear. Oliver stood at the door watching me. I gave him an annoyed looked and hopped onto Angel.

Oliver was handsome; he had dark black hair which lingered to the tip of his shoulders, a little long for a man. He had red eyes and was extremely pale. He once told me he was just different. I rode past him. Maybe he was from another country?

The field grass was recently cut. The grass ascended barely above an inch or so off the ground. I decided to go through the field. The field was at least two hundred and forty seven meters. Having a smart brother really helps knowing these types of things. I rode around for a while, racing back and forth to clear my mind. I must have been out here for an hour or so because soon Oliver came riding to tell me it was time for the evening meal.

I rode back to the barn with Oliver. We settled the horses back into their stalls. I considered Oliver a friend around this gloom place. He would play cards with me when everyone was too busy ignoring me, when I was younger of course. Though sometimes if I'm in a dour mood he'll break out the deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Locking the hatch to Ace's and Angel's stalls Oliver fastened his tie, the color matched his ebony hair. He made it so that the golden crest was upright. I imagine this was done on purpose for he is suppose to look his best. Turning around he patted his butlers tailcoat and pulled his gloves into place.

"Alice is there a reason you're studying me?" He smiled, this caused a warm glow to spread over my face, I could feel the heat radiating off. "I...I...I" Stumbling over my words as to what to say I walked off in a fast trot towards the door. "I..I just wanted to know what was for dinner!" I said a little too loudly.

"Oh" You could hear his feet lightly rustle the hay as he came towards me. "Is that all?" He appeared amused, his lips curled upward as he held the ragged door open. The door itself was falling to shambles, the lower bottom contained stains from the rain, the holes and splinters stuck out like a sore thumb. My Father to cheap to bother with fixing it.

Appalled by his actions I just stood there. "Just who do you think you're messing with Oliver!" Fuming I threw my arm to the side, my fist lightly grazing the stack of hay. "Everyone!" I whispered. Throwing my head up, I gave him a deadly stare before raising my voice. "Everyone wants to play games, they all gamble on this and that!" Shaking uncontrollably, I ran at Oliver.

I felt a pain in my stomach. Oliver was staring down at me. His eyes widened for a mere second that I almost missed it had I not been looking. Looking down, his fist was still on my stomach as he held my back. "Wha-" The room began spinning, fast and faster. Trying to hang on to reality I refused to pass out. Though my attempts were short I found myself succumbing to the darkness to rid the pain from spreading any further.

(Oliver's pov) '

Maybe I imagined it. No, I have very keen eyes. In her rage her eyes changed color. Her left was scarlet just like mine and her right eye turned amethyst. Staring down at her I watched as she tried to move. She looked up, her eyes turned back to her normal emerald. Unable to keep herself from passing out I felt her tiny body go limp against my fist. The hair tie that held her hair in place slipped out, her ash blond hair showered down around her body. She has never once cut her hair, it goes down to the end of her back.

Hoisting her up into my arms I carried her out of this place. I took Alice to her room and layed her down on the bed. She looked peaceful but yet the queen size bed and all of the blankets and pillows made her look like she was drowning. It was ironic that everything was some shade of blue in this room.

Tilting her chin up with my thumb and forefinger I brought the dropper to her mouth. Releasing one drop so that she won't awake till tomorrow. "Don't worry, I'll make an excuse as to why you won't be attending dinner tonight" Sighing, I squeezed the excess liquid back into the jar that had an everyday type of medicine wrapper around it that you would use. Just in case it was to be found. Though I suppose hiding it like that was pointless, if someone was to rummage through anything of mine well I can't imagine them breathing for much longer. It's not like they would know what it was anyway. It was from my realm, not this horrendous place.

Enclosing the jar back into its case, I slipped it back into my inner coat pocket. Clapping my hands I replaced my stern look with a more happier approach. Bowing I said my goodbye and wished a goodnight.

Now to start dinner. Tonight I'll make Beef Donburi with grey earl tea. For dessert we'll have the classic cherry pie. Oh yes, I almost forgot. That brat was coming over with his pregnant wife. I believe the unlikeable sap was now nineteen.

I went to find the earl of this household. Quite foolish he is, I suppose it's my fault for making a contract with him,but it would have been laughable to pass up almost a free soul. His silly wish was to become fertile again, and in doing so adding to his family. Just recently he asked for better health for his wife and to leave a enough change for his family to get by before I take his soul.

Slipping more of the elixir into drink, I stirred the tea. I found both Earl David and Lady Eva in the garden. Lady Eva sat on a blanket, laid back with her hands holding her up while Earl David had a childs book. He sat near her stomach and read aloud. She was about four months now. She was slightly starting to show. She won't be able to keep it a secret much longer.

This elixir I use will keep her in good health, once the child is born I will take my soul no matter if they have money or not. I can't take time to try to save his businesses when they are doomed to fail.

"Lady Eva, your daily tea" Earl David helped her back into a sitting position. "Oh thank you" her face scrunched, pulling out a cloth Lady Eva coughed violently into it. Her body spasming against her husband's arms.

After it was over Lady Eva kept her eyes close and held the cloth against her chest. Taking deep breaths as if to regain control of her body.

"Let me see" Demanded her husband as he held her. She shook her head and clenched the cloth. You could see her blood spreading throughout the white cloth.

"You!" He roared at me. He stood up and pushed me against the rose bush. Thorns pricked at my hands. "You said you would make her better!" he whispered harshly. Sighing I just stood there.

"No I said I would make her health better, has she not gotten better? You know I can't save her from the damage her body has undergone" Staring him dead in the eye he shoved me back more then let go. "She'll carry to full term" pulling the thorns out of my glove I pulled out two indigo round pills. The doctor specifically ordered these pills for exactly this time. It was to ease Lady Eva's pain.

No one said a word as she tilted her head back and threw the pills in her mouth. She took a mouthful of tea, holding her hand against her mouth she swallowed.

"Lord Lucian will be here within the hours" Grasping my hands around Lady's Eva's. She gave me a worried look and tightened her hold. "No need to worry, I'll have it washed" Her face flushed as she unclenched the cloth.

Holding the cloth behind my back I bowed. "I was thinking for dinner I'll serve Beef Donburi with grey earl tea and for dessert we'll have the cherry pie" Lady Eva agreed. However there was no reply for Earl David.

"Dear?" Lady Eva questioned. Earl David stood with his head bowed in front of the roses.

He released his fists and smiled at Lady Eva. "Sounds fine to me." Oh in due time yes, all the secrets of the Whiston's household will unfold but for now I'll continue to serve as a butler and observe all.

 **(So now we come to the end of chapter 2, just what secrets does the Whiston household hide? Alice's temper rose to the point where she charged Oliver, how unusual for her to be so violent and why did Oliver knock her out?) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
